


Love:a prompted collection of wolfstar oneshots

by dino_nuggets_are_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_nuggets_are_life/pseuds/dino_nuggets_are_life
Summary: just a bunch of onshots
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

So uh I'm using a prompt list to write these, I hope you like them, and you can always request in the comments!


	2. "Please don't leave me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe, this one's angsty. Remus and sirius get in a fight, sadness ensues.

August 7 1980  
Lupin cottage 

Sirius shook, staring at Remus with tears clouding his vision.  


"Go sirius, just go." Remus barked, furry building in his sharp gaze.  


"Remus please, I'm sorry" his words slurred.  


"No your not! If you were you'd get help!" He winced at Remus' sharp words, retreating to his seat at the table. Remus frowned with distaste, sitting on the couch, his back facing sirius.  
"I-I try, p-please-" Sirius sobbed, looking at Remus like a child in need of a hug. " no, you don't, your drinking is becoming to big of a problem, now get out of my house." The werewolf said calmly, too calmly. "N-no, Remus I can't help it," he murmured softly in a pleading tone. "Shut up, JUST SHUT UP- YOUR the one buying the beer, YOUR the one who won't get help- GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, IM DONE WITN YOU!" Remus screamed with anger, glaring at sirius.  


"Remmy, please, you don't mean that."  


"Yes I do, and if you won't leave, then I will." Remus got up, picking up his coat and sliding on his shoes. He walked out the door, slamming it shut.  


"Please don't leave me." Sirius croaked, his words almost inaudible.  
That night sirus cried harder than he had ever cried in a while, for the love of his life was gone, and it was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was hard to write 😢  
> The next one will be fluffier I promise


	3. "Please, marry me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius proposes to Remus :)

March 15, 1996  
Grimmauld place

Sirius grinned, shifting impatiently as he waited for Remus. He was in his best suit, a small black box tucked away in his back pocket.  
"Remmy! Get your butt in here already!" Sirius yelped, standing in the middle of the sitting room, one of only many people about to suprise the love of his life.  


" 'm coming" Remus said, walking into the room only seconds later. He smiled in a confused manner, "Sirius, I know your formal but thats a bit much, don't you think?".  
Sirius inhaled, getting onto one knee, pulling the little black box from his pocket. Remus made some type of surprised gasp sound, becoming red with flatterment. (Atleast Sirius hoped he was flattered and not having an allergic reaction)  
"Please, marry me?" Sirius held a small silver ring, a star etched into one side, 'sirius' on the other. "I- well, yes!" Remus grinned, and a flood of people -mostly the Weasleys, who were 70% of inhabitants,-- flooded the room.  


"Thats good, I don't know what we would've done if you had said no." Fred piped, folding his hands into his pockets with a grin. Sirius handled him the ring, slipping his own -which had a paw print and 'Remus on it- onto his finger.  
Remus smiled, hoping the day would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ee this one is lighter than the last  
> I hope whoever is reading this (which is probably nobody tbh)?is enjoying it!


	4. "Your the most beautiful thing I've every seen."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lie low at lupin's fic.

June 26, 1994  
Lupin's cottage

Sirius flew, his arms tightly around buckbeak as they landed in the back yard of a small cottage in Wales. He got off, guiding the hippogriff to a area of Tallgrass and bushes, hiding him to the best of his ability. He walked toward the back door, careful not to make to much sound as he gently knocked on it.  
He heard someone walk toward the door, and soon Remus let him in. The house looked different than he remembered, older, though he convinced himself that that probably wasn't how anyone ever described a house. "Hi, uhm" he looked at Remus awkwardly, scratching at the back of his head. Remus sighed, moving so Sirius could get in. "You need a bath," the werewolf replied, looking at him in disappointment.  
"Yeah, uhm,"  
"C'mon, I'll help you" Remus guided him to the bathroom, which looked just as Sirius remembered.  
He got undressed as Remus started up the water, throwing his clothes to the side. "Thanks Remus, "  
"No problem,"  
"Mmhm" he got into the water, letting out a happy sigh.  
Remus undressed and got in behind him, sighing again witn disappointment, "your to thin,"  
"Well, rats aren't particularly yummy,"  
"Mhm," Remus lathered shampoo and conditioner into his hair, listening to sirius babble about how much harry looked like James but how he was also like lily in a sense.  
"I'll get you clothes, " Remus got out, taking a towl for himself and one for sirius. Sirius sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for Remus to return. Remus came back with pajama pants and an old 'queen' t-shirt as well as some underwear.  
"You kept that?" Sirius grinned at the t-shirt, he and James had gone to one of the concerts for graduation, it was one of his favorite shirts.  
"Well yea, 'thought that if you came back..tha maybe you'd want it..."  
"Oh."  
"I- you did your own tattoos?"  
"Oh, uhm, yeah,"  
"They're uhm, nice"  
Sirius nodded, getting into his clothes. He herd Remus mutter something like, "Your the most beautiful thing I've every seen."  
"Thanks."  
"I-uh-mm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes during seggs ed*


End file.
